


【全員】什麼！你也嗑我cp？

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 10





	【全員】什麼！你也嗑我cp？

＊多cp出沒  
＊捏造多，有黃，慎入  
＊現背歡脫向，OOC注意

『李旻浩輕輕一推韓知城按到牆上，欺上身縮短兩人間的距離，近到能感受到對方的吐息親吻在頰上。他如對待珍寶般捧住肉肉的臉蛋，眼神都要滴出蜜來，然後……』

然後梁精寅以迅雷不及掩耳的速度關掉了網頁，極其抗拒地退了好幾步，連對著空氣的鬼叫都能聽出他的驚恐。他就不應該信了STAY的話去查什麼ff文，這下他要怎麼面對平時就黏到根本是在談戀愛的哥哥？多虧年輕人的天馬行空，他完全可以憑著哥哥日常的互動想像剛剛的畫面啊……

「精寅啊，在看什麼？」在梁精寅在崩潰的時候偏偏最煩人的哥哥現身了，徐彰彬從背後環住弟弟，拿出親親威脅嫌惡到極致的梁精寅秀出剛剛的瀏覽記錄。

「嗚哦哦哦哦－－」又是一陣嚎叫，徐彰彬在房間裡又叫又跳，不過神情不似被震撼的梁精寅，反倒一副看到寶藏的欣喜，比得到弟弟的啵啵還要興奮。

「就跟你說旻城是真的！」嚷著忙內聽不懂的話語，徐彰彬的笑太過甜膩而愉悅，他迫不及待地滑動畫面找到另一篇文章，「呃啊啊啊啊－－」

眼看徐彰彬臉黑了一半，僵住的手腳不知道要往哪擺，梁精寅湊上前一看則是緊緊摁住下巴深怕它落到地下離自己而去。

「『徐彰彬吻住李旻浩因喘息微張的嘴，來勢洶洶地探入舌尖，在最柔軟的地帶反覆舔弄。一雙手用極為色情的手法撫過白皙的胸膛，惡趣味地揉捏擰出艷麗的紅痕。』……彰彬啊，你喜歡這種的嗎？」溫柔的嗓音在身後響起，語氣平板地闡述文章內容，李旻浩笑得毫無靈魂，手上的手機像能瞬間化作手榴彈把現場夷為平地。

「彰彬啊，我幫你捏！」後半段句子一字一字像根本在宣判死期，徐彰彬慌張地從椅子上彈起，閃躲著李旻浩胡亂飛舞的拳頭，梁精寅的手機被無情地拋到一旁，又被路過的金昇玟撿起。

「你們是在吵什麼啊？」輪到宿舍裡隱藏版最鬧騰的人這麼說，韓知城也離開了珍貴的被窩來一覽盛況。兩人靠在一起端詳同一臺手機，耳尖脖子不爭氣地被片片紅雲佔領。

「靠太近了，你太香了。」金昇玟嫌棄地推了推靠在他肩膀的韓知城，他絕對不會承認他是發覺自己羞得在發燙，也感受到對方身上傳來的熱度在溫烤自己。

「哦，還好吧？」韓知城動作遲疑地搔搔頭髮，拉過連帽衫袖口嗅聞自身的味道掩飾沒來由的害臊，然後被背後突然壓上的重量嚇得屏住呼吸，尷尬又心虛地回過頭去。

「在看什麼？看你們緊張的。」黃鉉辰一手勾住一位親故的脖子，發出獨有的笑聲調侃好像在偷偷做壞事的小孩。

韓知城意氣用事地一把將手機拍在黃鉉辰笑到皺起的小臉上，嘴角勾起挑釁報復的弧度，他倒要看他還能嘲笑多久。

『「喜歡你，昇玟尼。」黃鉉辰略強硬地將金昇玟摟進懷，附在耳畔柔聲傾訴滿溢而出的情感，他靠在對方頸窩輕蹭，全是可愛的主權宣示和撒嬌。』黃鉉辰故作鎮定地把手機塞回韓知城懷裡，與紅成蝦子的金昇玟對視了一秒又倏地別開炙熱的目光，過長的瀏海都掩不住紅撲撲的雙頰。

「你們怎麼都在這裡？」李龍馥走進客廳就看到默不作聲、安靜得曖昧的同齡朋友，他徑自走近累到攤在沙發上的徐彰彬旁邊，小貓似地找了個舒服的位置窩著。抱住纖細的腰，徐彰彬環著弟弟尋求剛從死裡逃生的慰藉，「龍馥啊……」

「啊看看這個！」韓知城的大嗓門吸引了所有人的注意，於是形成了一群人擠成一圈，猶如奇怪儀式般凝望著一支手機。

『跳完舞的肌肉散發著熱氣，修長的軀體柔軟而有力，汗珠將黃鉉辰精緻的臉蛋妝點得更加魅惑。他就是妖精，危險迷人的眸子與豐厚性感的雙唇一顰一笑間皆在勾引人心。』閱畢，眾人驚呼出聲。

「哇哦！」是徐彰彬激動得拍上黃鉉辰的大腿，一臉興奮又欣慰。

「鉉辰好色！」是韓知城誇張的反應，帶點起鬨意味裝作嬌滴滴地遮起臉頰。

「鉉辰哥的身體好色情……」是梁精寅由衷的感嘆，直勾勾的眼神時不時飄向同校的哥哥。

臉皮薄的黃鉉辰已經恨不得挖洞把自己埋起來，遠處走來的方燦成了他唯一可以訴苦的對象，他手腳並用纏上隊長結實的身體，「燦哥－－」

方燦無奈困惑地任由大型掛件賴在自己身上，聽完弟弟們的說明後恍然大悟地露齒一笑，「我會看啊，看過不少呢。」

「你們被寫得很可愛啊。」七雙眼睛同時震驚地望向隊長，驚訝得說不出話來，他們果然不能小看滿臉純真的網民哥哥。總算搶回手機的梁精寅沒撐幾秒又被李旻浩抄去點開了新的頁面，再次展示給大家看。

『被叼上胸前一邊的紅果以舌尖繞圈按摩，兩指夾住另一邊熟練地來回撥弄挑逗，方燦全身止不住地顫抖，只能咬住下唇將嬌聲呻吟嚥回去。』在場的人都羞赧地紅透了臉，方燦和年紀最小的幾個孩子甚至擋去了自己的眼睛迴避空氣裡的成熟邪惡。

「那樣真的有感覺嗎？」韓知城抓起領口看向自己的身體，發出了靈魂質問引起一片靜默，只剩徐彰彬伸手碰了他頗有彈性的胸肌，答以玩味的回覆，「你可以試試看？」

覺得被欺負的韓知城還來不及反擊，屁股又接下一個拍擊，只見李旻浩眼裡更多的調戲，「不然，我們來試試看？」

最終還是忙內奪回了實權，眾哥哥們終於平靜下來。不過，ff文外真正的情愫，才沒那麼容易消散。  



End file.
